


Golden Reflections

by avenging_wholockian3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Wingfic, wingkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenging_wholockian3/pseuds/avenging_wholockian3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel shows his wings to Sam, causing emotions to fly and well..... Wingkink !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrangezAndLemonz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangezAndLemonz/gifts).



> I don't own anything :) hope you enjoy, I love insecure Gabriel and wingkink ! Ehehehe sorry if there is any spelling and grammar mistakes :s eek enjoy

Sam looks up as he hears the slight ruffle of feathers, he presumes it's Castiel, as Gabriel normally doesn't make a sound, but he is greeted by a rather agitated archangel. 

"Have you seen my brother?" He asks quickly. 

"Um no, I think he's with Dean , why?" Sam replies, 

"UUUGH I need him"

"Hey Gabe what's wrong?" 

"Nothing" he replies too quickly, his body tenses and his back arches more. 

"Gabriel" 

"It's none of your business Sam" the small man snarls, the look totally out of place on his face, as appose to the normal smirk. 

"Gabriel please," Sam asks, genuinely worried. 

Gabriel rolls his shoulders and Sam sees the flicker of golden light and gasps. Gabriel freezes. 

"Was that...." Sam drifts off in awe. 

"Your not meant to see that Sam, oh god..." Gabriel groans in embarrassment. Wings are an angels most intimate body part while in a vessel, and right now his need grooming, pronto. And where the fuck is Castiel, trust his brother to be eyefucking the elder winchester while he needs help! 

"What's wrong with them?" Sam asks, part curiosity, part wonder and part concern, and fuck that look is hot on him. 

"Nothing's wrong with them" Gabriel snaps defensively. 

Sam gives him a bitch face of all bitch faces making Gabriel smirk. 

"Are you going to tell me or not?" 

Gabriel gives in, head down twisting his shoulders, "They need grooming" he mutters, "Cas normally does it because, well, he's the only one of my brothers I can... Trust"

Sam looks at him in surprise. 

"Oh don't look so shocked Sammy, even archangels need their wings groomed, I could still kill you with a single blow from these beasts" he says rolling his shoulders forward in emphasis. 

"Yeah, okay Gabe" Sam snorts, "please don't hurt me with your oh so fluffy wings,"

Never insult an archangels wings. Ever! 

"How would you know Sammy! Do these look fluffy to you!" Gabriel snarls before smirking. He closes his eyes flexes his shoulders before a bright light starts to flood the room. Sam closes his eyes quickly and when he opens them Gabriel face is inches from his, 

"Oh CRAP Sammy are you ok, are you eyes ok? I didn't mean to hurt you I just, Sammy" 

Sam wasn't listening, but was looking in awe at the two huge golden wings that were spread each side of his back and seemed to disappear through the walls, they reflected the light and seemed to split it into colours, giving the wings a distorted coloured aura that hovered faintly around them. Gabriel squirms under the gaze and his wings twitch closer to his back. 

"Gabriel there gorgeous oh, I can't, I don't think I've even seen something so beautiful" 

Gabriel has heard lots of people say that about Michael, and Lucifer, but very few about him, I mean he got compliments but not like that, and not from Sam Winchester. 'It's not like he's complimenting you you idiot, just your wings, he'd never want you' a voice in his head supply's. 

"Thanks Sammy" he says quietly. 

They were sharper than he would have thought but when Gabriel lets out a shaky breath they soften into strong but fluffier feathers.

"Can I..." Sam's hand twitches forward before stopping. Gabriel swallows, should he let Sam? It's not like he knows what he's doing! (basically he's about to molest Gabe). 

"Sure" he tries to sound confident but fails. 

Sam's hand brushes against the tip before confidently stroking downwards and Gabriel has to bite his lip to stop the groan from escaping his mouth, there's a reason he gets his brother to do this, because DAMN Sam this is way too arousing already. 

"If you want... I could groom them?" Sam asks tentatively. 

Gabriel internally groans at the idea. He looks to Sam, sees his face full of hope and wonder ad suddenly can't say no. 

"That would be nice Sam" Gabriel replies eventually, voice slightly shaking and nothing like the normal confident, smirky cocky attitude. 

They settle down on the floor and Gabriel spreads his wings out either side, tilting them to give Sam access. His eyes are on the floor and his head tilted down. He looks so vulnerable and open that Sam's breath catches in his throat.

He slowly threads his fingers through the silky mass of golden feathers, straightening out all the knots and twists, fingers dancing around the reflecting light like it's magic. 

A slow moan escapes Gabriel's mouth and Sam stops, removing his hands, causing a whine from Gabriel. 

"You normally do this with Castiel?" Sam asks in surprise. 

"Cas is my brother, so this normally doesn't go like this, I'm sorry Sam ill just....." Gabriel blushes gets ready to snap away. 

Sam grabs his arm quickly, "Gabe, I can.....Continue if you want ?" Gabriel doesn't reply but doesn't disappear. To be honest Sam had always fancied the pants off Gabe, but he's an archangel, he'd never want Sam, not with everything he's done, tainted with demon blood. Gabriel's something he should be smited for lusting after, but that doesn't stop him, he stares at Gabe every chance he gets. He knows Gabriel teases but that's all it is, teasing, he shouldn't, can't, hope it's anything more. 

"Sammy" Gabriel says pained. 

SHIT Sam thinks, MIND READING ARCHANGEL. 

"You said you wouldn't do that Gabe!" Sam replies blushing. 

"Then you shouldn't think so bloody damn loud!" he smirks before turning serious, "Sam, kiddo, I don't care about the demon blood because I like you Sam, a lot, oh god chick flick moment alert, look to show your wings to someone takes great trust and I trust you Sammy and you are truly gorgeous inside and out, especially out though," he winks. 

Wait... Does this mean Gabe wants him too? 

"HELLS yeah Sam !" Gabriel says. 

"It's not like a sin?" 

Gabriel's bitch please face could have wiped the earth right then, "no no it gets you a express ticket to heaven, so what do you say Sammy? Cos I'm so turned on right now from your hands in my wings that if you say yes I will literally not be able to contain myself" 

"Yes, Gabriel, NOW" Sam nearly shouts. 

Gabriel smirks and suddenly there both in a fancy hotel room, Sam looking up in shock as Gabriel pins him to the bed. His wings spreading out magnificently either side of him as he crawls up Sam's body, grinning like a cat playing with a mouse. Sam sits there, too shocked and aroused to do anything else as he lets the archangel continue to amaze him. 

Gabriel's golden wings tremble slightly with lust, filling up the room either side of the bed, the tips disappearing into the mattress as if there not there, Sam finds it's fascinating how he has the ability to make parts of his wings physical and while other parts are on a different plane altogether. 

"Sam, stop thinking," Gabriel growls, face inches from Sam's. His hot, sweet breath against Sam's lips. Sam leans up and captures Gabriel, desperately kissing him deeper and deeper, their tongues fighting in a battle for dominance, which Gabriel wins, because the stupid archangel doesn't have to breath does he! 

"Trust me Sammy, the fact that I don't have to breathe will come in VERY useful in a minute," Gabriel replies trailing kisses down Sam's neck, nibbling and sucking the sensitive skin. 

"Oh OH, Gabriel Ahhh" 

He breaks away from Sam to reply, "Oh Sammy I do love it when you say my name like that! Makes me all tingly." 

He goes back to kissing Sam's chest, his hands wandering to feel the muscles, and trace the anti-possession sigil. Each movement draws out a small noise of pleasure from Sam, who's all too happy to let Gabriel do whatever he wants because DAMN !!! 

"I should whip up some cream" Gabriel smirks, "I could... Lick it off you" 

And as much ad Sam had to admit it's a great idea, he needs Gabriel. Now. 

"Gaaaabbbe" Sam whines, this is torture, Sam's already rock hard and I'd dying for Gabriel to stop teasing and get him out of his trousers for God sakes. 

"Leave dad out of this Sammy" Gabriel smirks, voice muffled agains Sam's navel. His hands start to undo Sam's belt and he nearly cries out in relief, Gabriel soon gets fed up though and with a frown snaps Sam's clothes away leaving him naked on the bed, Sam also sees that Gabriel too, is fully naked, golden wings reflecting light onto his skin. 

"Gorgeous" Sam breaths,

"Could say the same about you Sasquatch" 

Sam watches Gabriel's head lowers towards his thighs and HOLY CRAP Sam realises why not breathing would be a really REALLY great thing right now. 

Sam is suddenly ripped from his thoughts by Gabriel's hot wet mouth descending onto him. A low shameful moan escapes his mouth as Gabriel sucks lower and lowers. Sam's hands thread through Gabriel's hair as he takes him fully into his mouth before licking up to tease the head. 

SAMs beginning to loose himself and hey! Gabriel is just smirking, so Sam moves his hands to Gabriel's shoulders tracing downwards until his reaches the feathers, plunging his hands into the golden mass. 

Gabriel lets out a cry of pleasure around Sam's cock, moans reverberating through Sam. 

"Jesus Sammy yes!" Gabriel cries, leaning up to thrust his hips into Sam's, their bare skin causing both men to loose control completely, turning into a mass of turning bodies, kisses and thrusts. 

The friction of them both rubbing against each other had got them both shamefully close to ending, which of course neither want to admit but when your name is Gabriel and your having sex with one Sam Winchester, you can look past this. 

"Sam I think I'm gonna...." He starts, 

"Uuuugh me to!" Sam replies before Gabriel orgasms, Sam following seconds later, as they both descend into a blissful white aftermath.

Gabriel subconsciously cuddles up on Sam's chest where he'd collapsed, breathing heavily, wings draping across the room and twitching slightly.

"That was ...." Sam says trying to find the right word. 

"Fan-fucking-tabulous?" Gabe supplies. 

"Yeah" Sam laughs as he tightens his arms around Gabriel lovingly, Gabriel falling into the warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) please comment, may continue with some destiel !


End file.
